


Everything She Could Ever Want

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Oh, but Felicity wanted that. She wanted everything with Oliver.





	Everything She Could Ever Want

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the holidays are still months away but for some reason this image popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. So I decided to write it all down instead. And I didn't want to wait until the holidays to post this because who knows where these characters will be and what will have happened on the show by this point in the season. Hope you enjoy!

Felicity smiled as she looked across the room festooned in garlands and holly and twinkly lights. 

It was Thea’s idea to bring the holidays to a run down recreation centre in the Glades. While things had started to get better in that part of Star City there were still a lot of families struggling to get by. Many parents couldn’t afford, or couldn’t take the time off, to take their kids to the mall to meet Santa Claus. So the mayor’s office brought Santa to them. 

Yes, much to Felicity’s delight, Oliver had agreed to dress up as Santa for the kids.

It was for a great cause and Felicity couldn’t help but be happy to see her boyfriend wearing the big red suit and white beard complete with Santa hat and huge belly, which was really just a pillow stuffed under the suit. She knew full well what was really under all of that. 

Everyone had pitched in to transform the space, putting up decorations and bringing food, candy and drinks. Quentin had even brought his so-called “famous hot chocolate”. Extra marshmallows. There was a craft station where Dinah helped the kids make paper snowflakes. Even William had been recruited to help out, dressed in an elf costume as he handed out candy canes to the kids who sat on Santa’s lap while Curtis took photos. Felicity had set up the menorah and dreidels on a table along one side of the room. Donna would have been proud to see all of the silver and blue glitter.

Felicity’s breath hitched as she watched Oliver pick up a little girl with braided pigtails and settle her on his lap. This day had shown her just how good Oliver was with children. Yes, she saw it in every interaction he and William had. After a rocky start, father and son had come to understand one another and really started to bond. It was everything Felicity wanted for the two of them. But now, standing by the gifts table, Felicity realized something else. Out of nowhere a picture of a little girl with pigtails and glasses sitting on Oliver’s lap as he smiled down at her formed in her mind. Their little girl. Her and Oliver’s daughter. Oh, but Felicity wanted that. She wanted everything with Oliver.

“You okay?” Thea asked as she stepped up to Felicity’s side.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Felicity asked, shaking herself out of her daydream.

“Because you look like your ovaries have just exploded.” Thea quipped, a smirk on her face.

“What are you talking about?” Felicity could feel her face flushing a bright red.

“I saw the way you were looking at Ollie just now. At how good he is with kids. I mean, even I have to admit he makes a pretty adorable picture with all of those little munchkins, playing the part of Santa, asking them what they want for Christmas and even throwing out the occasional ‘ho, ho, ho’. You’re picturing what it will be like when it’s your own child with Oliver.”

“I think it is way too early to be talking about this Thea. I mean, Oliver and I only got back together a few months ago. We aren’t even living together again.” Felicity said.

“Doesn’t matter. You and Ollie are inevitable. And one day, sooner than you may think, the two of you will be making me an aunt again.” Thea replied with a grin.

Felicity turned back to Oliver who now had his head down to talk to a little boy. Even through the hat and the fake beard she could see his eyes twinkling and the smile that lit up his face. He was loving every minute of this. Bringing joy to all of these kids. It may be too soon to be thinking about kids but now Felicity knew for sure that it was something she wanted. She wanted to have a family with Oliver. 

\----->

Oliver and Felicity walked into his apartment, glad to be able to put their feet up after a long day. They had a great time at the recreation centre, meeting with families from the Glades and seeing all the smiles on all of the children. But it was nice to have some one on one time. William was over at Samantha’s for the night so she and Oliver had his whole place to themselves.

Oliver sat down on the black leather arm chair that Thea had bought him when he first moved in. Felicity toed off her shoes before perching on the edge of the sofa.

“Today was great. Those kids were so happy. I think you really made their Christmas.” Felicity said.

“It was a team effort.” Oliver replied. “But I have to admit, I actually had fun dressing up as Santa Claus. Very different from my other suits.”

Felicity chuckled. After a moment’s silence she got up from the couch and sat on Oliver’s lap.

“Well I think it’s my turn to tell you what I want for Hannukah.” Felicity said as she smiled lovingly at Oliver.

“And what would that be?” Oliver asked, looking at Felicity with that soft expression he seemed to reserve just for her.

“I want to marry the love of my life.”

Oliver looked stunned. “What?”

“I know that we agreed to take things slowly. But we have been taking things one step at a time. Getting to know each other again, rebuilding our foundation. And Oliver, the trust and love between us has only grown stronger over the past few months. And I have never been more certain of anything as I am that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want the rest of my life to start now. So, Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Oliver’s smile was blinding. He didn’t hesitate to cup Felicity’s face and seal their re-engagement with a kiss.

\----->

A few years later…

Felicity smiled as she looked across the room festooned in garlands and holly and twinkly lights. 

Her husband was sitting on the couch, their daugher perched on his lap, as she told him what she asked Santa for Christmas.

Whatever it was made Oliver laugh. But she knew without a doubt that their daughter would get anything she wanted. Oliver never could say no to her. As he liked to say, if it was one of his girls asking, he would do it.

But Felicity never had to ask for anything. She had everything she could ever want right here. Her family.


End file.
